bratzmagicschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Lita
Lita Septim, nicknamed Princess Perfect 'because she is the perfect princess daughter for her father. Lita is the oldest beautiful daughter of Marsh Lovidicus. She is best friends with Ashley, Tasha, Nikki, Christina and Trish. Lita also hangs with Ashley, Tasha, Nikki, Christina and Trish when they have nothing to do and when they do hang out they go to the spa, makeup salon, clothing store, shopping and partying. Lita's Biography Lita is beautiful, sweet, caring, loving, stubborn and hot-headed. Lita is a Dragonborn because she has Dragonblood and sometimes hopes she can be a trusty and great leader and be the best she can be to take care of her people. Her father owns The College of Winterhold and Lita attends since her father owns the school and lives there and shows every new student around the college and she always wanted to go there to learn about her powers and how to learn her hard princess duties. Lita gets more work in the college since she has to learn her princess duties as well. Lita is very famous for being a rock lead singer and a wrestler her band is called The Luchagors she loves her singing career to entertain people very much she loves everyone who loves music and her music. She wants to entertain people what she does best singing for the people that liked to be entertained. Appearance Lita has black hair with pink steaks and highlights, light skin tone and blue eyes. She is of Irish, French, Mexican and Puerto Rican descent. Relationships Lita had married a man called Kane who was in wrestling and forced to have a child with him since Kane loves Lita but Lita doesn't love him back and Lita's forced child is a baby boy called Glen, he is a dragonborn but he is a Mythic Dawn, the mythic dawn hate the dragonborns and he is going to be a ruler someday as an emperor. Lita divorced Kane after the way Kane had been treating her. She then went back with her lover she loves very much Adam which she meet in wrestling where Lita met Kane as well when she wrestled and became a great couple and great tag team with Adam which Glen doesn't like seeing his mum with another man so he tries and breaks them up so Lita would go back with Kane like Glen wants it to be. Glen always causes the arguements in Lita's marriage with Adam and Glen keeps breaking up Adam and Lita's marriage but Adam purposed to Lita again and Lita said yes and Lita and Adam hope this time that this time would be the right time to live a happy life together. Lita and Adam have 2 children together 1 boy 1 girl, the boy is the oldest and his name is Karl and the youngest daughter which is called Paris. Lita's Trivia *'Nickname: 'Princess Perfect *'Zobiac: Aries (April 14) *'Lucky Number: '''14 *'Favourite Colour: Black, Red, Purple and Pink *'Favourite Movies: '''Romantic Comedies *'Favourite Books: Fiction *'Favourite Food: '''Strawberries, Cupcakes and Muffins *'Favourite Smoothie:' Lime *'Favourite Music: Rock, Heavy Metal, Punk and Pop *'Favourite Class: '''English, Music and Art *'Fashion Passion: 'Something you would look good in everyday *'Shoppin' Style: Something goth, rockstar and punky Actresses *Samantha Van Belle *Kaylynne Boyed Category:Bratz Magic School Characters